


Friend fyre

by Alyssandra Kyles (M1A)



Series: A Splinter in Space [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Length Varies, Door moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/Alyssandra%20Kyles
Summary: Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter series
Series: A Splinter in Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959166
Comments: 1





	1. Legolas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter series

The dirt blew over the cobblestone street trying to find the best fit for their baggage and family. A ball of pink fur without its key chain hopped over Alyssandra's feet. A passerby pushed her to crash onto the ground as she was still staring at it, transfixed by the happenings around her.

Alys had been awake early today, she had gotten ready and went to her office room to work, but it seemed as it was not her day.

Opening the door she had bumped into a short-SHORT person- scratch that- Big head, small body, huge elf ears, - ELF??- Not Legolas' hight, goblin, then? 

An elegant blond-Legolas!- sneered at her and snapped at the goblin muttering about house-elves and their disgusting little… The blond man-NOT Legolas- far away now, was certainly not the perfect hero, every girl dreamed of.

The goblin was a house-elf. Alright. Then dirt blew over and the furball hopped over her feet, Alys thought the best idea now was to seem as little as possible and turn over all that happen here in her mind. Then she crashed hand first on the floor, a snickering blond head bobbed towards the elder Not Legolas, "Watch yourself, mudblood" he jeered.

Oh! Oh no!

Alys scrambled back up on her toes and turned around towards her door. 

Where?

It had disappeared in front of her just as her fingers closed over the handle. No! Nononono!

Now it was only a brick wall. And she was stuck in Potterverse. Hooray.


	2. Goblin Bank

Breath in, hold 1, 2, 3  
Breath out, hold 1, 2, 3  
Breath in, hold 1, 2, 3,  
Out, 1, 2, 3  
In, 1, 2, 3,

"Miss,"

Out, 1, 2, 3  
In, 1, 2, 3,

"Excuse me, Miss,"

Out, 1, 2, 3  
In, 1, 2, 3,  
Out, 1, 2, 3

"Um… Miss? Are you alright?"

Alys shook her head, thinking she heard someone speak but disregarded it for taking control of her incoming imploding emotions. She sighed through her nose and went back to counting. 

In, 1, 2, 3,  
Out, 4, 5, 6

1, 2, 3   
4, 5, 6

"Well then, I wish you well lass." The rough man waved a hand as to throw something over his shoulder and left 

1, 2, 3   
4, 5, 6

Lass, he says, Alys thought. Lass. So right, just like in any Scottish themed movie. Gosh, Alys sighed again, head still resting on the brick wall. She took in one long breath, fisted her hands in her blue dentelle dress. 

"Alright," shoulders back, chin held high, "fake it till you make it." Alys fortified herself, "It is just Potterverse," she murmured, "it's going to be okay." She turned around. 

Dusty cobblestone. Defying logic brick buildings. Children skipping ahead of stern-looking parents. No sneering blonds poofs. People, looking as common as the human ones. Muggles. Them Wix-born and Muggle-born, there was not much difference. And there, along the front of huge white columns. Short, huge elf ears, wicked all teeth smile-Goblin?-standing guard. 

The bank! Grindotts! Gringortts? Grin-something.

Alys walked purposefully towards the goblin guarded bank and entered swiftly, not letting herself time to stare at GOBLINS! 

SHARP

POINTY

Teeth

Even inside she tried to stop her curious glances. It seemed as if it still had been noted by the attendants as each look, the teeth and smiles were gleaming more and more. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She swallowed down her mounting fear. Moving faster to a desk, Alys sneaked a peek and regretted it wishing the floor would swallow her up. 

1, 2, 3,  
4, 5, 6,

"Hi" Alys squeaked out and clapped her hand on her mouth in embarrassment. Gosh. She fidgetted in front of the towering desk. The Goblin's smile widened a bit more, relishing at her anxiety, Alys was sure. Sadist, all of them. When the goblin raised an eyebrow, Alys continued to speak "Ah, um, I… I… " She stuttered out, and she shook her head in reprimand. She was so useless. "I would like to take a heritage and identity test," She asked, squeezing out a "please" before she melted and got washed down in the sewers. 

Did they have sewers in the Magical world? -Back on track!

The Goblin pulled out rolled-up parchment and a golden quill as well as an empty inkpot. "Seven drops of blood" His grave voice intoned and gestured to the clear inkpot and the knife floating calmly on the side. 

Alys carefully took the knife in hand and opened her right palm up. She stared at it, wondering how and where she should cut. 

If she was a muggle, how would she heal herself afterwards? If she was a witch, she did not own a wand. Where would be the best spot to cut so she would still be able to use her hand? Would it hurt? Of course, it would. Stupid. But where would it hurt less? She looked up in askance. 

The goblin had a stormy expression. Gosh. Was she angering him? Not much patience. 

Oh well, she sighed and cut the edge her palm. OH GOD. "Ow!" 

Right as the first drop fell, it disappeared into the inkpot, seven drops later, the cut sealed itself up. 

"Huh," Neat. Alys blinked.

The knife popped out of existence and the inkpot sailed up to the quill. Alys watched riveted by the magical display. Denial will have to stay in Egypt. She couldn't not believe what was happening right in front of her eyes. The quill dipped into the blood, shook the excess away back into the inkpot and began to write without assistance on the unfurling parchment roll. The paper dropped to the floor and continued to be written on, and on, and on… leaving just one name Atop. One loooong name. 

Alyssandra Stella, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Kyles, Householders of Atrim, Donegal and Tyrone, Northern Ireland and East of Ayrshire, Scotland. 

Alyssandra Stella Kyles. 

She was an heiress? To a Most Ancient and Noblest House? The Kyles were a Wix name? They were Nobles? She always thought her ancestor was a Stewart. Was that the same? 

As she came back out of her stupor. She looked up at the goblin but he was not there. She tried to find him but he was nowhere to be seen so she deduced he was more than angry at her stupidity and decided to leave. 

Just as she took a step out into the open a goblin came up to her and straightened, "My Lady Kyles, please follow me," her goblin asked POLITELY??? 

Alys longingly looked outside, thinking of the free people, while she was tethered to this goblin's polite plea. She was too nice. She was going to die young and stupid. She followed the goblin as he stopped to WAIT for her. They took an elevator to another floor and her goblin knocked on a beautifully carved door with golden flowers growing on the sides. 

The door opened and she was asked to step inside. Her goblin nodded to her and left. A slight feeling of lost crept into her chest. Although she didn't know his/her name? She had become somewhat familiar with her goblin. 

Inside marble room, stood to the side a human high desk with a goblin looking over her parchment.

When had that gotten over here?

The walls were all occupied by books and windows were sotted inside bookcases, some books were alight with a tempered glow. The mood was soothing and it helped her nerves greatly as she continued inside and sat down at the offered cushioned armchair. The goblin muttered while reading her genealogy. He seemed to cross-reference with another stack of parchment as he circled items on what looked like a spreadsheet. Lots of numbers.

Alys relaxed in the comfortable chair and her head thought about the numerous happenings of the day. She was quite still surprised at its turn. And she was from an old Ancient house! That was the THING that was incredulous. How? When? Yeah, when had that happen? Was that agreeing she was a witch? Without a wand. Without money. Or… with money… Oh! Was she rich? Oh, the possibilities... But

Alys was in the Potterverse. Or was she in an alternate reality? Or was she dreaming? 

Good question, but unnecessary as she remembered the pain of cutting her palm. That would not have happened. Or it would but she would already be awake. Startled by a bad dream.

Alys blinked, focusing back on reality-magical reality- when the goblin began to speak. 

"My Lady Kyles, welcome back to the Magical and Wizarding world. All seems to be in order." He nodded at her, respectfully, "Frightglory at your service, My Lady Kyles." A wrinkled hand passed her an intricate cube box. "Here is your Signet ring. Please put it on so that you can sign all your holdings." 

Alys unclasped the lid and her eyes narrowed on the masterfully crafted piece. Silver and white ring similar to a rope. At the centre, a crest with two candles and a star. She put it on when asked by Frightglory. 

She could feel it buzzing on her index. It glowed when the buzzing stopped and as the light dimmed, warmth seeped into her hand, travelling up her arm. She stood up shocked. The warm fire rose and rose towards her heart and past it to… her core. Alys gripped her sternum and gasped, eyes wide and hazy. She could not see anything anymore. The fog had risen out of nowhere and englobed the entire room. Or her entire mind. Or her throat. Or her body. Her blood boiled in her veins. Her heart burned. No sound reached her ears. She squeezed her eyes tight and slipped to the golden floor. Gold. She could see the ochre-coloured floor. She tried blinking out of the haze. She wiped at her eyes. Nothing. Panic seared through her. What was going on?

What was happening?

Breathless, Alys collapsed on the floor.

Frightglory watched, unconcerned, before going back to working on his Lady Kyles' business.


	3. Chapter 3

Two seconds later, Alys was up and fighting. Wrong. 

She sluggishly stood back up and staggered towards the armchair, flopping ungracefully on its plush cushions, she sighed in pleasure. That had been rough. A rough wake up call for the future heiress and a knowledge dump for Alys. 

They were rich. Alys was. She was the last Kyles and already betrothed. At least she had a choice between the Black, Lestrange and the Malfoy's heirs. 

Swallow her up.

And she had five castles to her name. Four in Northern Ireland, one in Cumnock, Ayrshire, Western Scotland. 

It would take a seven-hour drive from London to Dalblair. Before the knowledge dump, she would have asked herself what to do when she had arrived there but now, as the heiress to the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Kyles, she knew what her first step was.

"Kiki" Alys shouted and a bright-eyed house-elf appeared. 

"Mistress? Mistress is back! Oh, Kiki, is so happy. Joyful day. Joyful day. Kiki is not alone anymore. Kiki does not have to be sad. No no. Kiki is very happy. Happy Kiki is. Joyful day. Ki-"

"Yes, I'm happy as well, Kiki. Very happy to meet you." In real life, Alys supposed. That knowledge dump did a number on her. She will have to sort it out quick before… 

"Oh, joyful day, Kiki is so ha-"

"Please prepare Castle Kyle for my arrival, Kiki and the fireplace for floo travel," Alys asked.

Sitting back down, she read and signed the parchments Frightglory had aligned for her and took her ancestors purse, key and diary. Knowledge dump dairy. Her ancestors legacy. She would continue on the tradition. Poor descendants, if she had any. She was obligated to have at least an heir, a spare and a mare. Crude words. It was what it was.

She took the groom pamphlet to study and pocketed all extra papers, before nodding to Frightglory, her new goblin and leaving the bank. Bright, free, and heiress to a fortune.

Where to first?


	4. Ollivanders

The door squeaked on its hinges as Alys stepped inside the old rusty Wand Shop. "Hello, anyone there?" Beginning of a horror movie.

Alys could hear the shark movie theme song in her head. Dundundududun

"Why hello there, young miss." A voice to her left spoke and Alys jumped in surprise.

At least, she was still old Alys, scaredy-cat. That signet ring had not completely taken over. 

"Hi"

"Oh, My Lady Kyles, pardon me, I did not realise. You look just like her. Selene Kyles, yes, yes, thirteen inches, Kelpie hair core, swishy, and Reed wood. Yes, I remember her, very temperamental, perhaps something of the like?"

Selene Kyles? The last of the Matriarchal line. The wizarding Kyles were feminists. Moody, tragic feminists. They all died mysteriously. That was one of the purposes of the diary. Remembering. Keeping track. Don't die the same way. Bunch of dramatics.

"Here, try this one, thirteen inches, Demiguise hair core, whippy, willow tree."

Alys closed her hand over the wand and-BANG!

The wand was ripped out of her hand swiftly after. 

"Nonono, something else, aha!" The scary old dude gave her another wand and two seconds later he was back searching for another, muttering about sense and magic.

Alys looked out the window and watched the passersby, while the old one searched. He came back with three wands. Black shiny wood with cloudy swirls on the sides. Dark redwood shaped like rope, similar to her signet ring. 'Rope' kept following her everywhere, would she die hung? The last wand was forest green-scaled. Please, not that one.

"Touch each one and see which warms up."

Okay, Alys did just that and watched as the green wand sailed through the store with just a touch. "Not that one." Thank god. Or Merlin?

She reached for the red one and, this one too flew. "The last one"

Just hovering over the wand, Alys felt the warmth. Soothing, calming. She took hold of it and like the signet ring it rose to her core. So much power. Anything was possible. 

"Oh, a change in the tradition I see. That is good. A sane heiress, My Lady Kyles. Sane but still temperamental. " He declared with a cheesy grin. 

"Thank you, sir, what is it composed of then?"

"Ah, interested in wandlore? Yes, I see that. Twelve inches, Flexible, Ashwood, Augurey tail feather core. Great for Divination and transfiguration. Congratulation Lady Fortune. "

Ashwood, Ash

Augurey Irish Pheonix, meaning back to Ash. And dead and reborn. 

Divination? She knew one future, not all of them.

She hoped it would not get out that Ollivander though her a seer.

She paid for the wand, a wand polish and holster and fast-walked to another store, any other store. Clothing, there!


	5. Chapter 5

Mothers & daughters  
Gowns and Everyday dress wear

The door chirped as Alys entered. A bird flew over her to land on a desk. It bat its wings and sung until a small blond girl gave it a nut. "Thank you Chirpy" 

Chirpy, how original.

"Good afternoon, Miss, how can I be of help?" The young girl curtsied, a radiant smile stuck to her face.

The girl, about sixteen years old was spelt, pretty and smiling, poor her, Alys thought. Or she was born that way. Lucky.

"I will need an up to date everyday dress wear, please." She said showing their name. 

The blond jumped in joy and Alys thought she could see light bulbs lighting up around her and hearts in her eyes. She should not be this happy, right? Alys questioned.

The girl ushered her to the round stage in the middle of a room surrounded by mirrors. Horror. Alys could see every flaw, from a 360° point of view. Damnation. 

"Stay right there Miss," 

* * *

Three hours later and Alys was smashed. She asked for Kikki to get the bags and put them in her room still in the bags. She might change rooms later on. 

Back in the middle of the square, Alys read over the brands and fell on a bag and trunk shop. She wondered if they had that cool mallet from Fantastic Beast. WAIT! Grinny. Waldy. Grindelwald. Was he in Numengard? The date! Why had she not asked for the date before?

She fast-walked back to the earlier store, did not wait for the bird to sing to ask, "Hi, what is the date and year today?"

"1972, August, 28" The girl stuttered out, eyes wide.

"Thank you! bye" Alys waved and nearly smacked into a brick wall-person as she made her way towards the bookstore. "Oh, sorry, I was not looking,… " She excused herself, her right hand on her chest. 

"You ought to be … Kyles?" The black-haired woman blinked, "Selene Kyles, is that you? Back from the dead?"

"Ah, um…" Alys nodded at the nameless woman, "Alys Kyles, Selene's descendent." The focused look the old woman gave her, almost made her squirmed, almost. "Ah, I need to continue my shopping, please excuse me…" She paused, not knowing how to name the woman, although she did not care for it. She scurried into the bookstore before the woman could catch her. 

* * *

Breathing out, hoping it would be the last time someone would accost her she made her way towards the front desk. 

Alys read the titles in the history of the Wizarding World section and selected a few books. Then she took the Pureblood registry by Nott and a few more books on transfiguration and spellwork. She longingly looked at the potion aisle but abandoned it for when she would be more experienced. No need to destroy her new home. She called Kikki to take away her purchases and left for bags and trunks. 

A multitude of options but she wanted the one that did not exist in stores. She bought two bags, a small and a big one. Pity wheels did not exist here, it would be a big business. These ones too, Kikki took home.

Final stop, Animal shop in Muggle London.

She was not buying an Owl on top. Too much work.

* * *

Muggle London in 1972 was a wreck. Who was she kidding, of course, it was. It had just gotten out of a war. And as the paper said, Prince William of Gloucester died in a plane crash. Today. Huh. Planes existed in 1972. Good to know.

Alyssandra asked around and the door jingled as she entered the pet shop. Directly, she traced towards the dog section. Alys was a dog person. And her next step into her 2020 life was to buy a dog. 

1972, now, but dog it still was!

"Hello, How may I help you?" A blond girl asked. Oh god, not her again. Alys turned towards the girl and sighed in relief, not her. 

"Hello, I'm looking for a protective, strong, hunter puppy, but not a husky."

"Ah, yes, come with me, we have a new batch of litters here, malamute, German shepherd,…"

"Oh, this one," One of the brownish puppies padded over to the knee-high wooden crate. "Aren't you cute?" It looked like a wolf, but they were in Muggle London, so actual wolves were out of the question. And for a first dog, pet, partner in crime? Wolf was not a good idea.

"This is a Tamaskan, male, crossbreed between a husky and a malamute. High energy dog. Very protective. "

"Can I?" Alys asked to pet him.

"Go right ahead"

Alys showed her hand and let the cutey sniff her when he licked her hand, she began to pet him. Gosh. So cute. And fluffy. "Who's a good boy? Yes, you are! Aww," 

Alys purchased him and collared him Delta. Referenced to the other pack animal in Jurassic Park. Raptor. Ancestors to wolves! She brought Delta to the Leaky and flooed to her new home.

" Kyle Castle"


End file.
